


My Consequence

by S1ashers



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drummer Seulgi, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Girl Band, Guitarist Jisoo, Keyboardist Siyeon, Lead Singer Chaeyoung, Lesbian Character of Color, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Red Velvet Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Past Relationship(s), bassist hyunjin, mentions of lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1ashers/pseuds/S1ashers
Summary: Girl rock band “deadly fatale” are a small group in Seoul and are rising to the top with drama, heartbreak, and romance over Sana.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Lee Siyeon, Kim Hyunjin/Kim Jisoo, Park Chaeyoung/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	My Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small intro of the characters and basically where they started.

Kang Seulgi, The drummer, She may seem cold to the heart but once you get to know her she'll warm up to you and stop insulting you. Seulgi was a perfect A student before she joined the band but once she went through a nasty breakup her life began to fall apart. Her parents see her as a mistake and a big ol mess but in her eyes she sees a rebelling showstopping woman. 

Lee Siyeon, Former lead singer and Keyboardist, Siyeon used to be a classical music major before dropping out and joining deadly fatale as a way to cope with her social anixiety. The members got her to feel more comfortable in public when she finally opened up to them. The manager of the group used to hang out with her in high school before she dropped out and started to focus on her music career. 

Kim Hyunjin, Bassist and back vocals, Hyunjin whispers alot and can be hard to hear when speaking. She's a runaway orphan and her birth parents abandoned her for drugs when she was an infant, Hyunjin found herself playing bass when she discovered Rose trying to make her path as a soloist at a local club. The management thought of her as a joke when she wanted to join the group to pursue her passion of music, Their ex manager used hyunjin and then dropped her when she didn't approve of his actions during the era.

Kim Jisoo, Rhythm Guitarist, Jisoo is a bubbly and energetic person but she sometimes get sad when she doesn't get her way. The group is so used to giving her want she wants they forget about what they want, She also somehow managed to convince the old manager to let her in the group through a striptease. Jisoo also is an orphan but she was adopted while in the group, So she lives with an adoptive family with one cat. 

park Chaeyoung "Rose", Lead Singer and Lead Guitarist, Chaeyoung or Rose is known for her power vocals and nasally deliver when she sings but she is also known for having a failed solo career in the past which she tries to forget. Chaeyoung comes from a musical family and grew up in Australia before coming to seoul, Her father didn't want her to continue with her path because of an event that happened to him in the past. 

Son Seungwan "Wendy", New manager and sometimes producer, Wendy took the job from the old manager and built the group on her half when it was left to her. She isn't really mentioned much in the fic but she still is an important character to the plot. 

Sana, The Groupie, Sana has slept with every member of the group (except rose) and is in connections of their rival "Serena". She has Rose wrapped around her finger and is just dying to just control her life. 

more characters are mentioned later on.


End file.
